Rocky Imagine 2 (Clean)
by R5 TOP
Summary: And Imagine I wrote for someone on Wattpad involving Rocky


you were in the middle of getting ready for the R5 concert when all of a sudden you heard your mom yelling at you from just a few rooms down. "are you almost ready Rockelle?" she yelled. "yeah almost!" you replied while continuing to put on your makeup. you dont usually put on makeup but tonight you are meeting the love of your life so it is most definitely worth the extra time and trouble. after that you and your mom left for the concert.

*At the Meet & Greet*

you are waiting in line with your mother for your picture with the band because there was no way in hell you would ever wait alone considering you don't know anyone there. all of a sudden it was your turn for your picture with the band. you walked up to the band and hugged them one by one you saved Rocky for last so you could stand next to him afterwards. while you went one by one hugging the others you couldn't help but notice that Rocky's eyes were on you the whole time. meanwhile you were still able to keep your cool. your second photo was a photo where you could do anything you want so what ended up happening was that you and Rydel stood next to each other and then Ellington pretended to propose to Rydel and Rocky pretended to propose to you while Ross and Riker just stared in aw. after your picture you walked back to your mom and the two of you headed off to your seats for the soundcheck. during the soundcheck Rocky kept looking at you and you couldn't help but smile widely the entire time. the next thing you know they start doing questions and they send rocky down to go around with the microphone. you held your hand up patiently and all of a sudden you got picked. Rocky eventually found his way to your seat and he sat next to you. once he sat next to you he spoke "so what's your question?" You looked him right in the eyes and almost forgot to speak. You quickly managed to bring yourself back to reality and ask your question. Once you asked your question each member of the band answered it and then Rocky stayed and sat with you for a minute or so more. Right before he left to go answer more questions he handed me a piece of paper and then he walked away. After he walked away you first freaked out with your mother that you got to talk to rocky and then you opened the piece of paper that Rocky had just given you. When you opened it you couldn't believe what it said.

Meet me outside the venue after the show-Rocky

"OH MY GOD! MOM LOOK AT THIS!" you whisper screamed while hitting her excitedly. "What Rockelle? Its just a piece of paper..." Your mother replied clearly not understanding the situation at all let alone the fact that she doesn't even know that rocky had asked to see you after the show. "Just read this!" You said handing her the piece of paper. All of a sudden it clicked in her head. "Oh my god that is so exciting! Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to wait in the car and then you can just text me when the two of you are done talking." She said now sounding very very excited for me. "I'll go alone and you can stay in the car and wait for me to text you." You told her. "Okay" she replied and after that the two of you didn't really talk to each other until the soundcheck was over.

*after the concert*

Once the show was over, you and your mom headed outside the venue. You weren't particularly sure where exactly Rocky wanted to meet with you until you saw him leaning against the side of the tour bus. As soon as he saw you his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. You walked up to him and he spoke. "I know I don't know your name but as soon as I saw you I knew I just had to see you again. "Well if it helps at all, my name is Rockelle" you told him. "Wow! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he replied. After that you couldn't help but blush. "So..." You said awkwardly. "I know this is a bit of a long shot but could i maybe get your number so maybe after the rest of this tour we could go out" he asked with a very hopeful tone. "If that's your way of asking me out... I would love to" you said happily. After you exchanged numbers you kind of expected it to be just a hug and a goodbye but as Rocky pulled you in for a hug he captured your lips with his and it was the most amazing kiss you had ever experienced in your entire life. Once you pulled away the two of you were in shock at first but then Rocky spoke "so I'll text you once I get the chance, okay?" He said "okay talk to you soon" after that you were about to walk away but before you could even take two steps Rocky grabbed your hand and pulled you back and kissed you again, this time with more meaning than the last. "I'll see you when tour is over" he said holding your hands and looking you directly in the eyes. It took your all to walk away from a moment like that but eventually you found the will to do it and as you walked away you texted your mother to tell her where you were and she drove up next to you. Once you got into the car you told her all about what happened.


End file.
